


Got something in your eye?

by bxbysungie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Body Modification, Cats, Cum in Eye, Decapitation, Didnt mean to make jokes in it but i did, Eye Sex, Fucked Up Shit, Gore, Graphic Description, Gross, I like to poke fun at minho's micro-penis, M/M, Mentioned Cannibalism, Mentioned stalker!minho, Murder, Necrophilia, Oh God Yes, SMALL DICK MINHO, Skull Fucking, Tiny dick Minho, dont kill me, eye fucking, read the tags, triggering content, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbysungie/pseuds/bxbysungie
Summary: Only Jisung can make Minho's day better.





	Got something in your eye?

**Author's Note:**

> !!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!
> 
> Minho fucks Jisung's beheaded head, its graphic and disguising. Dont read it if you dont think you can handle it, it's really fucked up. You can just exit this fic if you know it will only make you upset and as you can see I'm trying what I can to tell you that you dont need to read this, I know it can make your stomach upset. Like, it would be weird if it didnt :D  
Just exit and carry on with your day and forget you saw this.
> 
> But if you wanna stay, I hope you can find this interesting.

Minho was happy his day is finally over. It was so draining, he didn't even bother untying his shoes when he came home, just kicked them off. His apartment was, like always, cold and dark, with funky cat toilet smell in the air and dark spider webs in every corner. Dori stood right across him on the dinning table, clearly annoyed at him interrupting the bug fest that was taking its place. He politely apologized to her, throwing his coat on the hanger and slipping into his small bedroom. There he finally took a deep breath, recapitulating his horrible day. He just felt tired and sweaty, wanting to take a long, steaming hot shower, but sadly his healer doesn't work and he has to wash in cold water.

On the days like this, where work seems to never end and everything goes wrong, he could find some relief in his Sungie. Just the thought of the younger man made him feel happier, and visibly his eyes sparkled.

He quickly walked over to the mini fridge he kept in his room, humming himself a happy tune as he opened it.

He took everything out of it when Sungie came, creating a living space for him. His head looked the same like on the day he chopped it off, secured in a giant alcohol filled jar.

He took it out, it sure was heavy. He did need a quite lot of space for Jisung's head and the liquid added some weight, but at this point Minho was taking it out so often he grew some muscle in his arms.

Minho placed Jisung on the floor next to his bare mattress, humming louder as he got more excited.

It's incredible how Jisung is able to be more and more beautiful everytime Minho sees him. His lips are as always pink and opened in a scream, Minho can still hear it clearly to this day even after so many months after, his skin just looks tighter and paler, yet still soft as Minho remembers it, his thick brown hair, flowing around his cheeks in the alcohol, shiny even in his gloomy room, and then the area around his eyes gets more and more purple as days go by, the endless rotting darkness that used to be his eyes spreading out slowly.

He really misses those eyes, but he had to say, they were delicious.

As he looks at Jisung's perfect head, he thinks of ways to fuck it. He had his fun with his mouth too many times to count and on some days he penetrated a hole into the bottom of his neck, cumming right away when he felt the root of Jisung's rough tongue and saw his tip of his cock exiting from Jisung's lips. But today he felt _really _bad, and he wanted to do something much, much worse.

Jisung's ears crossed his mind but truth to be told Minho was too tired to go and take a screwdriver to create a hole into them, besides the clean-up would be a pain in the ass. He thought of his nose too, but, even thought Minho's dick was _seriously _tiny, there was no way that would fit or tear right.

Seems like the only thing available were the two black holes that used to hold beautiful eyeballs, and Minho was not complaining about needing to use them.

He quickly got rid of his work pants and button up, placing the white shirt underneath himself so nothing can spill on his bed. He unscrewed Jisung's jar and pulled the head up by its hair. Alcohol dripped everywhere and it smelled horrible, ugh, he wished he used some other methods of keeping Jisung fresh but Minho wasn't exactly a skilled embalmer. 

It was his first work and it was also an impulsive decision after Jisung called him a creep for stalking him after work and declined on giving him his number. Minho really didn't want to hit him in the head with a rock and then push him into a bush where he strangled the boy to death, having his way with his body after to get rid of the thrill of killing that night, but well, stuff happens. It was too late to turn back anyways and Minho didn't want to leave someone as beautiful as Jisung just there out to the open for wild animals to eat and police to find. He decided on bringing Jisung back to his place, positioning Jisung on his shoulder to look like just a drunk coleague. Thankfully he didn't run into anyone on the way home. It was in fact all good and peachy in the first couple of days, the cats liked Jisung and no one suspected him at the work. But sadly after few days, Jisung started to smell, badly, and Minho didn't want to lose him. He started to learn about embalming and he discovered right away that there was no way he could keep Jisung's whole body. It was painful to do but only having Jisung's head was better than loosing all of him, and besided, he could at least feel less weird when he talked to it than he would if he talked to just Jisung's body.

Couple of bricks sewed shut into Jisung's stomach helped his body to sink to the bottom of the lake running close to Minho's apartment, and like that, he didn't need to worry about being caught since there was no evidence of him killing Jisung.

Well maybe except his head but, it's not like anyone comes to Minho's, like ever.

He only had the head now. What a sight it was. Jisung looked very well that day, exceptionally pretty. His bruises got darker after every time Minho used him and thanks to that his face was painted in shades of greens, reds and deep purples. All Colors matched his skin perfectly.

He placed the head on his shirt and whipped the eyes of alcohol by its sleeve. The lube was hiding under his bed and he reached for it, tossing it close to Jisung's head. 

Minho opened the lube and applied it around the eye area, slipping his fingers in to spread it. Doing so also helped him to break in a way for himself in the brain. It felt cold, but it was so soft and slimy, Minho couldn't wait to slip his dick in.

Since Jisung's brain was so slippery and squishy, it kept making noises every time Minho trusted his fingers in. His apartment was always small and quiet, in space like that even the drop of a pin sounds too loud, squashing of brains sound too good. Sounded almost exactly like when you chew a gum with shit-ton of your saliva, or when you mix your heated mac'n'cheese around. Minho got hungry listening to it, but damn him he didn't have anything worth eating in his kitchen. Well at least he's gonna feed one of his desires. His desire to just fucking ram his dick into Jisung's eye and fuck his frustration away, he might just do it.

Minho dropped his work pants, then reached in his underwear to pull his cock out, stretching the hem so it can hook under his balls. He was feeling more turned on than he was hard, so Minho gave himself few fast tugs, running his finger over his head and spreading his precum around.

He help Jisung head by its hair flat on the bed, getting on his knees and leaning forward. His tip touched the eye socket, and Minho swallowed his moan when he felt how cold it was.

Of course it was cold, it was a dead head. He was reminded once again when he struggled to get his small dick slip past the bone, but once he felt the inside, God it was heavenly.

He wanted to start off slowly, but fuck it, he was impatient. He couldn't say no to his own desire, nor did he try to stop his hips from violently slamming against Jisung's skull.

It was soft, all so mushy, Jisung felt so good. Minho bit his lip, eyes rolling back as his dick kept eagerly penetrating Jisung's eye, making a mess out of his brain. Things were spilling out of the eye all around his dick, shiny thanks to the lube. When Minho looked down, his eyes glued to Jisung's face, he felt the toes on his feet curl up in pleasure, hips jerking in all the wrong directions as he felt himself get closer. Shit, it was so hot, so sick. He couldn't look away, he wanted to create a bigger mess. Wanted to fuck Jisung's brain out of his skull.

Jisung's head kept slipping away with some of his hard trusts so he gripped it, slipping two fingers into the other eye to hold it steady. Now it was locked in a place by his grip and Minho was ruthless, forgetting to breathe as he chased after cumming, giving Jisung everything, mixing his cum into his wrecked head. He was close. Almost screamed when he came, a little earlier than he expected. Minho almost sobbed when he saw his cum drip from Jisung's eye, mixed with blood and parts of brain, his dick twitching painfully. He trusted one more time to ride out his orgasm and pulled out, falling flat next to Jisung.

Jesus, he was exhausted, wanted to sleep. But fuck, he had to put Jisung back into his jar and into the fridge, or he would rot.

Minho groaned, cussing a godly amount, finding some will in him to get up. He lifted Jisung's head by his hair and took his shirt to wipe the cum out of his eye, patting his hair down before he placed it back into the jar, kicking the fridge close with his foot. He turned back to his plain dark bedroom, noticing the mess and one more thing.

It smelled shitty. Minho was used to it, but he knew the smell lingered in his clothes and people noticed. He had to shower and then wash his clothes. Fuck he didn't want to, but he had to if he doesn't want any trouble.

Minho groaned again, definitely not feeling like cleaning up after a hard day of working and post orgasm. But he wasn't a lazy fuck, so he went and picked up his clothes and bed sheets, even if annoyed.

He put the next to the door as he slipped a new fresh blanket over his bed and sprayed ferbreze around, picking up his pile of dirty clothes as he slipped out of his room and into the bathroom.


End file.
